


Don't Touch

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: The House of the Phoenix [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Beating, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Roleplay Logs, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Channing is a rich elite member of a secret society of sexual slavemasters. Chad is serving time as a slave. But he doesn't give him what he wants so easily.





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a log that was a part of a game on GJ called The Maison Phoenix about 13 years ago, about a secret society of rich men that owned sexual slaves. It was an AU real person game, you just took the name and likeness of someone and played a character. I have not spoken to anyone from this game in about that long and Gj is long dead, but I have a few of these logs that I will cobble together as a series.

Channing waited in his suite for the guards to bring the newest boy. Chad Murray. From what he heard, he was nice enough. Although around here, that meant nothing. Still, he was a slave and if he didn't like him, all he had to do was tell them to take him away. And Channing was one of those special kinds of guys that found something to love about everybody.

...except Jensen. _Everybody_ hated Jensen.

Either way, he waited with his reading glasses on, reading some trashy novel about vampires and lust. He'd started it for Halloween and just got distracted. All he could do now was wait.

Everything was a blur. Nothing but a blur and all of the sudden Chad was being ushered some place that wasn't _outside_. That was where he wanted to be. If he was stuck in this hell hole, he would rather be at the stables taking care of the horses. The guards had learned out soon enough what kind of temper Chad had, effectively holding his hands behind his back. The door was opened and Chad was shoved in, the door closing rather quickly as the newest slave was forced to rub away the pain on his wrists. Looking around, his eyes finally found the man. Chad glowered at him. 

"Fuck you," he said.

"Um... only if you want me to?" Channing smirked a bit as the boy entered. Tough guy. He kinda liked that in a man. Though most of the boys here were voracious bottoms that never talked back, which was understandable, because most Masters weren't Channing. Most Masters beat the shit out of their charges if they spoke when not spoken to. Channing, however, believed in developing a bond with his slaves. Treated them as equals, friends.

"Are you new? Because it's just... you seem new."

"Fuck no I don't want you to. I don't fucking belong here but the mother fuckers fucking threw me into some fucking car or some shit and I wound up here. Am I supposed to lick your toes or something? Yeah, I'm fucking new, does my mother fuckin' _collar_ say that?" Even at the mention of it, Chad's hand went up and began to pull on it. He was not a happy guy, and wouldn't be until he was out. of. here. 

"So you _bought_ me, is that it? I'm just some fucking whore for you? Jesus fucking Christ, you put your dick anywhere near me and I'll rip it off, queer ass mother fucker."

"Um... okay..." Channing put his book down and swivelling in the chair in front of the table and looked at him curiously. 

"You know I'm not like the other masters. We don't have to do anything. Just talk. We can talk. I mean, if there are things you want to talk about."

Channing then took off his glasses and sat them next to his book and placed his hands in his lap, looking back up at him. "I try to be more likable than the others around here. For starters, what's your name?" Yeah, he knew it, but it was always polite to ask.

"Goddammit, you're a fucking _shrink_? I'm not here to talk, mother fucker. I can talk in the goddamn _dormitory_ if I wanted to. And you're my first 'Master'," Chad made air quotes, "But you're all after one thing. Fucking, rutting like dirty ass animals. All I did was grift a little money off the top of a fucking corporation. I end up here like some fucking dog. You don't care about my name. Call me Mary fucking Poppins if it gets you off, I don't care."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Channing pursed his lips together. 

"I _do_ care. I don't like the fact that y'all have to be here, have to be beaten day after day by people who really don't care. But I _do_. And maybe you think I'm sick and only here after one thing. And you're right. I am. I'm after your friendship, and If that bothers you then sorry."

And Channing wasn't a liar. He meant those things. Even if they did sound like Brady Bunch family values.

"Hey, After School Special, it doesn't matter what the fuck you want, I ain't out to give it to you. You can wax poetic all you fucking want, but it's not gonna fucking _woo_ me or nothin'." Chad too a seat on the furthest piece of furniture he could from Channing. His fists wee clenching at his sides and he tried to not chew on his lip. Everyone at the Maison wanted to fuck him and leave him for dead. He'd be damned if that would happen. 

"You don't want friendship. You want a warm mouth or hole, I've heard about it," which, actually, he hadn't, but Chad was smart enough to put two and two together, "And Fuck. You."

"Look. If you don't want to be here, you can go. But all I'm saying is... these people..." He said, lowering his voice to a small whisper. "They own you now. and whether you like it or not, you need somewhere you can go to be safe. At least for a little while. And like I said, we don't _have_ to have sex. I spend money, I don't think they care what I do with you so long as I keep shovelling money in their general direction. So you can go or stay. Just figured you wanted comfort is all."

"That's bullshit," Chad said, resigning himself for a moment and pulled his shirt off. "I was told I had to do whatever the fuck you wanted. You wanna fuckin' rape me? That's fine but don't think I won't fight you for it. Look, yourself. As long as I'm here, I'm not in anywhere _safe_ , okay? I'm just some fucking piece of ass to you people." He paused for a moment,hands moving to his pockets, pulling his pants down a bit, exposing his lower abs. 

"Got anything to drink?"

Channing decided it would be better if he just let the boy think what he wanted. There was no way Channing would be able to change it. So he got up and walked to the minibar that all the Master's had in their rooms. 

"Of course. What do you want?" He said in a friendly manner, opening the cabinets under the bar.

"Whatever you got. I'm not picky when it comes to booze." This wasn't right - this was strange and unsettling. Chad was angry and wanted a reason to lash out. But this guy - whoever he was, wasn't giving him a reason. Inwardly, it made him angry - this was just some show and he knew that these people had sick fantasies.

Channing grabbed the nearest bottle, a Scotch, and poured a little into two icy glasses before handing one off to the other man. He stayed silent, just watching him curiously as he took a few drinks of his own alcoholic beverage. The man didn't have to talk if he didn't want. It's better to let them come to on their own terms.

Chad took the glass and swallowed it down, his hand around the crystal, hesitating just a minute before he threw it onto the floor beside Channing's feet. 

"You drugged me didn't you? You fucking drugged me you pussy assed faggot." Chad closed his eyes and slumped down in his chair some, sure that he felt the beginnings of spiked scotch working through his system. 

"Faggot," he mumbled, eyes fluttering.

"You are paranoid." Channing said with big eyes, jumping a bit as the glass shattered everywhere to his side. "Yeah, I'm a faggot. But a decent one. Drugging is not my style."

"Whatever," Chad said, suddenly missing his shirt. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the floor. "Alla this is fucking bullshit. If you're not gonna try anything, I'm just gonna go. You're wasting _my_ time. I could be sleeping now or caring for the horses."

"Fine." He narrowed his eyebrows. Did this one want to be defeated? Well, Channing had to do something, because new guys never wanted to be there. And not that he blamed him. But the boy was pissy, which... kinda turned Channing on to be honest. So he got up and unbuttoned his own shirt hastily. 

"Want me to do something?" He barked, then walked over and kissed him forcefully without asking. Uncharacteristic but it would make him pay attention.

Chad was a bit surprised at the change in tone and as he felt the man's mouth against his own, it took Chad a moment to register it. Biting down, he felt his teeth sink in to the tender bottom lip of Channing's before he let go of it and shoved him away. He brought the back of his hand up and wiped at his mouth. "Fucking bitch. What the fuck?"

"You want me to be the big skanky rapist, right?" He said, tugging off his shirt and throwing it to the side. "C'mon, let's go!"

Channing then began quickly unbuckling his pants. "Think all I want is sex? Fine. Let's confirm that." he growled lightly as he let his pants fall open, then he went over and straddled the young man's lap, kissing at his lips again.

This was insane. Was this what it was all about? Could stealing money be that bad that it got him here? Chad pushed hard against the bare chest, vomit rising in his throat at the thought of what might happen. He watched channing get off balance and quickly rose, knocking the master back to the floor as he raced to the door, his shirt forgotten. Trying the handle, he realized the door was locked. he turned his back pressed against the door. "Fuck you, man - I don't have to do whatever the fuck you tell me to." His fist began to clench at his sides.

Channing fell to the floor and looked back up at him with big eyes, then shook his head and got up, walking over to him, now extremely aroused, but more sympathetic than anything. 

"I'm sorry..." he sighed, getting close to him. "I may have overstepped my bounds and I'm sorry... but..." he said, beginning to trail his finger down his abdomen. "You might enjoy yourself if you just relax."

Chad's eyes went down to Channing's crotch, watched it grow and held his breath. This was _not_ happening. This was all a bad dream and he didn't know where he was - it was a bad drug trip. The junk he injected last must have had an ill effect on him and...then he felt the finger on his stomach and tried to shrink away, moving closer to the door. He felt the wood rub against his back as he slapped the hand away, his lip snarling like a caged beast. "Lemme outta here."

Of course the guards were probably immune to requests like that by now, which is why they were in no hurry to save him. But Channing on the other hand, was trying to keep his gentleman status while calming him down. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, calm down..." He said, hands trying to pull him back towards him, calm him down or whatever. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" his right hand coming up fast and delivering a hook to Channing's jaw. 

"Don't touch me you fucking faggot, you piece of shit with your money and your fake power, don't fucking touch me!" Chad moved forward and kicked Channing in the side, the anger rising in his throat as the tip of his foot landed against the man's rib cage.

"I just--" He was cut off by the fist connecting to his face, and the kick to his side. He could have blacked out, but he was a stronger man then that. "I just w-wanted to make you..." He stopped to cough. "...feel comfortable..."

Chad pulled back, falling onto the couch, swallowing hard. As long as Channing stayed where he was, Chad wouldn't feel the need to hit him again...probably. 

"You want me comfortable, right?" The new slave spat the words out of his mouth. "Then quit fucking touching me with your fag hands you fuckin' pillow biter. Just fuckin' let me out of here...I...I want to go _home_."

The guards knocked with a few angry words, obviously noticed by surveillance. But Channing shushed them off, said he was fine. 

"It was what I wanted, I'm okay..." He said, lying through his teeth, then he sat up and crawled by the bed. "I was trying to be nice..." He said with a whisper, holding his now bruised rib. 

"These people? They're bad people. They'll kill you if you try to leave, and coming here to raise your morale as a slave, well it helps. And I'm one of the few masters that will actually be there for you. One of the few that will let you hit me and not tell anyone to punish you for it. The only one that's willing to let you do what you want in my presence, whether it is just sitting and talking or fucking my ass and beating the shit out of me. So you should be thankful I tried to help." he said with a sniffle, hurt and offended that the boy was so awful to him.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fucking believe you. You'll do anything to get into my pants - unless you force me to. I've heard the stories in the dorm - I know what everyone is here for. You want my jizz and that's it and I don't deserve to be here and fuck _you_ for thinking that I do. You'll tell me lies until you're blue in the balls and I don't fucking care. So fuck you ' _Master_ '," the last word was said sarcastically.

"You'll see. You'll ask for my help after one of these guys get a hold of you. And I'm not sure if I should." He pouted a little, then moved to the couch with a wince. "Luckily, I don't give up easily on people." He patted his knee hesitantly.

God, why did this guy keep _touching_ him? Everything Channing said was taken with a grain of salt as the new slave grabbed the wrist and gave it a twist. 

"Don't _fucking_ touch me." His grip tightened on the wrist, feeling the bone beneath the flesh. "Stop it."

Channing yelped a bit in pain, and sniffled through half lidded eyes as the boy held his wrist. 

"N-no... not giving up on y-you..." He shivered a bit, the pain going through his arm. "Take it out on me if you want. You'll need somewhere to do it."

"Fucker you don't even _know_ me!" Chad was pretty much yelling now, twisting the wrist closer and then pulling Channing off the couch. 

"Listen, you want my dick, then take it. But listen, mother fucker, you touch me and I will fucking Slit Your Throat. It may not be today - or even next week, but I will kill you. You fucking piece of rich trailer trash mother fucker." With that, Chad pulled the wrist toward him, forcing Channing to lower his torso - just enough so that Chad's knee could land squarely in the other's chest.

Channing had already told the guards that he was okay, that it was all part of the game. And he might be regretting it, but if it helped this disturbed boy feel better about being a slave, then he'd take a beating. He fell back on the floor when the knee came into contact with his chest, though he hung at an angle because Chad still had a tight grip on his wrist. he whimpered a little in pain, but looked up at him with big eyes, letting him know he had just surrendered all power over to him.

Chad let go of the wrist when the whimper hit his ears. He moved back, further into the room. The top of his ass was against the desk and a look of pure disgust was over his face. 

"You. Sick. Fuck. You're fucking _enjoying_ it, aren't you? This gets your rocks off, dunnit? You're a fucking pervert." Chad glanced down, saw the still-erect cock and dry-heaved. 

"I'm not g-getting off, Ch-Chad, okay?" He laid on the ground, rubbing his wrist where there were now fingerprints from the younger man's unbelievably strong grip. "I'm just saying..." He looked down quickly. 

"I have you rented out for the rest of the night, and if you go back now, they'll think I'm displeased and punish you for it and as much as you protest, I still would rather you not go through that. S-so... we have to make the best of it."

Resigning himself to his fate, Chad gripped his pants and pulled them down, slipping them off his ankles. "Fine, you wanna fuck me, then fuck me, but don't think I won't come back and kill you. I'll break your dick in half but....you can try, you piece of shit." Chad was biting his lip, keeping the tears away, his fists clenching on his naked thighs. 

"Just...go ahead you faggot bitch."

Channing shook his head and limped over to the bed and laid down. "I'm not gonna fuck you. Just turn out the lights so they can't see anything and you can sleep on the couch..." He said, closing his eyes. 

Chad pulled his pants back on, a bit miffed - as if that wasn't the constant state he was in. Not turning the lights out - why would he do what a 'Master' told him to, Chad moved over to the bed, punching Channing hard in the stomach before reaching down to strangle him. 

"Fuck you. fuckyoufuckyoufuckYOU!" he shouted, eyes in a red haze, no really knowing what he was doing - but if he killed one, it'd be one less than he'd have to deal with later.

"Ugh... What t-the f-f-fuck!" Channing let out with a strangled gurgle, struggling underneath him. 

"Can't... breathe..." He struggled, clawing at his bare back, reaching around to the bedside table with a clatter as the lamp hit the floor, but he managed to clutch the phone and hit Chad over the head with it just enough to shock him out of choking him and push him off, then he rolled on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

"STOP THAT! JUST FUCKING STOP! I'M TRYING TO BE HOSPITABLE HERE, GODDAMMIT!"

The wang to his head brought stars to the front of Chad's eyes, not even really organizing the thoughts to know that he was being pinned down until it was too late. 

"Fucker, fuckin' faggot, you _want_ to fuck me, I know - you fucking piece of shit." Wrestling one leg free, Chad was able to knee Channing hard in the crotch, throwing him off to the side before he was able to get up, albeit shakily, and made his way to the door, body slumping against it. "Fuckin' let me out!"

Channing yelped in pain as his crotch was kneed, and he rolled off, with a whimper, and picked the phone up, which was now strewn across the bed. And he dialed security, the thing he had been avoiding, because nobody deserved to be treated the way they treat their slaves. But maybe... maybe he'd learn. 

After getting off the phone, the lock clicked and Channing watched, curled up with his back pressed against the headboard of the bed as the two burly guards burst in and began to wail on Chad, knocking him down and beating him with their nightsticks before dragging him out. And he cried a little for him. 

Channing would have to talk to Timmy about setting up another appointment with Chad. Not for sex. Just to talk. Hopefully more successfully.


End file.
